PetalClan
Welcome To PetalClan! Enter our camp if you dare! We are allies with CloverClan. We are the fiercest clan of them all! Join! If you can HANDLE it! The Cats(16) Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand color she-cat with stormy green eyes. Deputy: Fawnwhisker-Bracken colored she-cat with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Medicine cat: Russetcloud-small white tomcat, with dark ginger patches. Warriors: Foxclaw-huge bright ginger tomcat, (Russetcloud 's brother) Bouncestrike-Ginger tom with amber eyes. Brokenstorm- Large, powerful, brown tom with large darker brown patches and green eyes. Dewcloud -ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Apprentices: None Queens: Blossompetal-pretty tortishell with grassy green eyes(Russetcloud 's sister) Spottedcloud-small tortishell with gold eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Hawkfire-a ginger she-cat with a long scar down one eye.-Frostyness Kits: Blossompetal 's kits Flowerkit-tiny tortisheshell she-cat Sweetkit-reddish she-cat Bramblekit- bright brown tabby tomcat. Spottedcloud's kits Sorrelkit-tiny tortishell she-kit with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Iriskit-yellow she-kit with green eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Moonkit-gray she-kit with amber eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Hawkfire's kits Fogkit a light grey tom with blue green eyes -Frostyness Solarkit a strong pure white tom with bright yellow eyes -Frostyness Elders: None Mates SpottedcloudXBouncestrike Roleplay October 9, 2010 Spottedcloud and her kits pad in.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads over to Spottedcloud and the kits and smiles, "Their adorable Spottedcloud"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Thank you." "Can we apprentices soon?",ask the kits.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles again, "You will be soon enough little ones, soon enough"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Ok,Sandstar."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Sandflower and Smallpaw run in."Help!My kits have been stolen!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar's eyes widen and a shocked hiss comes through her clenched jaw, "What!?!?!"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "I was making dirt,when I came back,they were gone!Smallpaw picked up a scent near the nursery!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw nods, "Its not a scent I recognize, probably a rouge" Sandstar tilts her head, "Well I havent had any report of any other kits being stolen... How fresh is the scent?"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Pretty fresh.I was only making dirt for a little while.When I left,they were there.When I returned,they weren't.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Will you help me find my kits?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Yes, I need to take a warrior with me though... Brokenstorm!" She calls-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm appears."Yes?" "Can I come with you?",begs Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sees the grief-filled look in the she-cats eyes and nods, "Yes. Brokenstorm, I need you to come with me to find Sandflower's stolen kits. You are one of the best trackers in the clan"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm's eyes grow wide.He looks at Sandflower."Ok,I will come."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dewpaw enters. 'Go to CloverClan maybe they will help us!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "We're from CloverClan.",says Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Oh where do the scents lead?' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Into our territory."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'We better watch our own kits!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Dewpaw streches and yawns. 'I hope CloverClan finds their kits.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 11:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sits outside her den, her tail curled around her paws-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ October 13, 2010 Dewpaw runs up to Fawnwhisker. 'Can you train me!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fawnwhisker nods."Follow me."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 22, 2010 Sandstar pads up to Brokenstorm and smiles, "Want to hunt?" she mews-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm smiles."I would love to."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar nods, smiles slyly, and pads out of camp-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm springs up and pads after her.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Dewpaw streches and goes over to Fawnwhisker. 'When will I become a warrior?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker looks up and smiles."Soon,be patient."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok can we train some more?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker nods."Ok.Follow me." She gets up and pads out of camp.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw follows her to the traing hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! The cats return from training.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 24, 2010 Iriskit,Moonkit,and Sorrelkit pad up to Dewpaw."Hello!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Hello little sisters! What have you been doing?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Playing with Mommy in the nursery."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'How is she?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "She's fine.And,she thinks it's almost time for you to be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Well Fawnwhisker says that I am doing well.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker pads up and nods."You aren't doing good,your doing awesome."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw blushes. 'Why thank you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "It's up to Sandstar when you are made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I know, do you think I am ready?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker smiles and says,"I believe I do."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Awesome! Have you told Sandstar yet?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "No,not yet.I will tell her now." Fawnwhisker pads up to Sandstar's den."Sandstar,I believe that Dewpaw should be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Thanks for telling her I hope she decides soon.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "You must be patient,Dewpaw."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'All right.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up."I hope your warrior name will be Dewshine." RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 29, 2010 Spottedcloud pads out of the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw happily bounds up. 'Hi mom! I will be a warrior very soon!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud smiles. "Yes, you will." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Spottedcloud's kits pad up. "Guess what!", they tell Dewpaw. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Whats that!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 30, 2010 "We're almost 6 moons old!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I bet Sandstar will make me a warrior and you apprentices at the same time!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up. "I wonder what your warrior name will be, Dewpaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire paded in-Frostyness Spottedcloud looks at Hawkfire. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Hey"she meowed-Frostyness "I know you miss your kits." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Yah, i fell like no cares about them though"-Frostyness "I care about them." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw comes up. 'Once I'm a warrior I will help find your kits!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Hawkfire let out awarm purr "Thank you"she purredEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) November 1, 2010 Sandstar pads out of her den-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Iriskit pads up to Sandstar. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Russetcloud pads, out of the medicince, "Oh good, I got lots of juniper berries, watermint, dock leaves, and catmint, oh hello Iriskit, I didn't see you". [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ "Hi, Russetcloud." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sandstar looks at the young kit, "Hello, Iriskit" she mews with a smile-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "How are you Sandstar"? asks Russetcloud-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ "Im doing fine Russetcloud. How have you been?"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Okay, I heard DustClan had a massive Greencough outbreak",[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ November 3, 2010 Brokenstorm pads out of the warriors den. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw sees Brokenstorm. 'Hi!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Brokenstorm looks up. "Hello, Dewpaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Sandstar is going to make me a warrior any day now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! November 10, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads out of the warriors den. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw appears. 'I thought you said that Sandstar would make me a warrior soon!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Be patient." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'But Sandstar herself said that I was ready to be a warrior!' she protested. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sandstar is also very busy." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I thought making an apprentice a warrior was very important.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "It is. I don't decide when your ceremony is." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar leaps onto Highrock and begins the clan meeting, "Dewpaw come forward please"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Dewpaw comes foward. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "You have worked hard to learn the ways of the warrior code, and I call upon StarClan to commend you as a warrior. You will be now know as Dewcloud. PetalClan appreciates your Loyalty and Bravery" Sandstar howls-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Dewcloud grins in delight and says. 'I will honor my clan by keeping vigil tonight!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sandstar nods in approval and howls, "Dewcloud! Dewcloud!" Fawnwhisker joins in. "Dewcloud! Dewcloud!" ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The new warrior nods and goes to sit at the front of the camp. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 11, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads to the front of camp. "Dewcloud, your vigil is over." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud nods. 'I can't belive that I'm a warrior now!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "I know. Pretty soon you will have an apprentice. Maybe you'll get to mentor one of your little sisters." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I though that the warrior code says that you shouldn't mentor any of your family members?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 14, 2010 Dewcloud streches. 'Fawnwhisker do you want to go hunting with me?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Sure." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! As they head out Dewcloud says. 'When will my sisters become apprentices? They are about 6 moons old.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "When Sandstar has time. Which I hope is soon." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yeah we could do with more warriors.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Blossompetal's kits are 6 moons, too." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'So they are, do you think Ill get an apprentice. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Yes, I think so." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewcloud nods and leaves to go hunting. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fawnwhisker pads after her. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Out of the nusrery walks; Russetcloud, Blossompetal, and Blossompetal's kits. The kits laughed and bounced, "Greetings everyone", greets Russetcloud [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Brokenstorm looks up. "Hello, Russetcloud." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I have some many herbs, more then other clans I bet" Russtcloud brags "Don't brag Russetcloud, and you don't I bet" Blossompetal says "I should, the more the better for the best" Russetcloud mutters and goes to his den "I wish he wasn't so ambitonous" the queen said-Peace "Me too.", says Brokenstorm. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "On more postive news, my kits are six moons of age, Blossompetal says "I want to be apprentice, and train, it looks fun", Bramblekit says- [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ "It was. Dewcloud loved it." ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fawnwhisker and Dewcloud come in and put their fresh-kill on the pile. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Hi Russetcloud!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Hello, I just had a agurement with my sister, she's being foolish, she doesn't care about have the most herbs or being the best"! Russetcloud explains. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ 'Oh well being the best isn't everything.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "Nobody understands, the future is coming, stuff needs to happen, we need to be on the top, to surive", Russetcloud says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ 'I'm glad that you want to watch out for the clan.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Russetcloud storms off to his den. Blossompetal, Foxclaw, and Blossompetal's kits come up. "I'm sorry about my brother" Foxclaw said. "He can be a littlle hostile when he gets mad", Blossompetal says[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”I want it all.”☆ 'I can tell.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 16,2010 Fog and Solar paded in there ribs showing and they were limping-Frostyness Scar follows.He is limping too.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Solar held up his head prodly and yowled "Were back!" his powerful mucles rippling-Frostyness Scar smiles at the kit.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Fog smiled his eyes gleaming he hissed "Finally"-Frosty November 17, 2010 Now that these kits are home, I have to fetch Mothkit and Windkit and bring them home. Thinks Scar.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory.. Fog hissed "What about that kit you took to the twoleg place, you battter find her and if you dont i will come and get you"he sneered-Frostyness. Scar rolls his eyes."I will do my best to find Snowkit, but I will need the help from her clan."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud sighs. 'How long has she been there?' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! "A while. I wonder if shes still around,"CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'Probably too long. If you stay there for more than two days you are sure to die. Its my guess shes dead.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 18, 2010 Fogkit growled "No she is not"he snarled stepping up to Scars face "You will go look for her and you will find her, if you dont i will make sure that you suffer then longist and most painfulist death"he growed-Frosty 'Look Fogkit, Snowkit has been gone too long, its impossible for her to be alive still.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fogkit growled "If she dies then you die!"he growled loudly then jumped on scar he started to claw at his shoulders vicously-Frosty i shall never log in >:D November 19, 2010 Scar shakes the kit off and hold him down."Look, Fogkit. I did my best. I cant stress enough how bad I want that kit."Then he looks to the stars.Im sorry Lace, Snowkit. Its my fault.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Fogkit threw Scar off he had grown stronger and he had an advanga over the hurt tom, he growled and pinned down Scar and dug his teeth into scars ear-Frost i shall never log in Dewcloud runs over and frees Scar. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Fogkit growled and slashed his claw across Dewclouds face and jumped at Scar, Solarkit was frozen in shock as he watched-Frost still not loging in Scar leaps to his paw, grabs the kits in his jaw, and lays him on the ground. Then he puts one paw on the kit, holding him down.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Solarkit jumped at Scar and his claws dug into Scars neck and hawkfire gasped and ran over and hit Scar hard and he fell over she growled "Dont you ever mess with my kits again!"-Frosty Scar rolls his eyes."Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this one?"says Scar, shoving Fogkit to his mother."I have to get going anyway."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Hawkfire snarled "This one has a name as you should now because you stole him!"she roar digging her claws into his side and throwing him-Frostay Scar leaps to his paws, racing to the she-cat."I am not going to fight you. I've come to return the kits, and know I have done that."he says."I am sorry for my mistake. I know you might not forgive me, but I have done what I feel is right."he coughs, his legs wobbling. "I have a heart unlike the other rouges. I have killled to save that kit. All I am going to say, is treasure those kits. You dont know how presouce they are untill they're gone." a tear rolls down his cheek.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Fogkit snarled "You weak sick exuce for a rouge, you will never know the meaning of loyalty"-Frosty "Maybe not your type of loyalty, but, I know what its like to be loyal to one individual cat when every one else is against you."CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Fogkit "Go find her now and if she is dead bring me her body, do you understand"he snarled-Frosty Dewcloud snarls at Scar. 'You deserve no respect or forgivness at all! You just wanted to bring the kits back so you would get accepted as a warrior! Leave and never return!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar shakes his head."I'm leaving. I brought the kits back, and once the ones I can find are home, I'm leaving to find my siblings.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... 'You aren't going to get those kits. I saw what you just did to Fogkit I'm not gonna let you near more kits!' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Scar snorts."He should be old enough to take care of himself!"says Scar, leaping over Dewcloud, and racing into the forest.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Dewcloud roars and races after him.'' I won't let him near Mothkit and Windkit. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!'' November 26, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads out of the warrior's den. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar jumps on the highrock-''berrystorm'' "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the highrock"-''berrystorm'' Bouncestrike leaps to his paws-''berrystorm'' "are my kits going to become apprentices?"-''berrystorm''